


Family Secrets

by Serapha_Moonrose



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Face-Fucking, Facials, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serapha_Moonrose/pseuds/Serapha_Moonrose
Summary: Set before the movie. The three Hamadas are a close family. Even so, a family that close can still keep secrets from each other. Hiro and Tadashi have their secret. Aunt Cass has hers.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144
Collections: Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro





	Family Secrets

It was midnight in San Fransokyo. Even at this late hour on a Friday night much of the city was still alive with activity and nightlife. At the Lucky Cat Cafe, though, it was the exact opposite. Situated in an area of town that actually slept at night, the streets were dark, lit only by the occasional beige streetlight. The building itself was dark and quiet, the Closed Sign in the window and the doors locked.

Up above the cafe, in the apartment that the owner, Cass Hamada, lived in with her two nephews, Hiro and Tadashi, all was dark and silent. Well, almost. In the bedroom that the two brother shared, the lights were off, but the room was still dimly lit from the street lights outside. It was more than enough for what the two had been up to.

Tadashi sat on the end of his bed, on a bath towel he had laid out, bathed in the dim light coming in through the window. He wore a loose t-shirt with the branding of San Fransokyo Tech on it, and that was all. His left hand was gently stroking the hair of his younger brother, Hiro, as the twelve year old's head was moving slowly up and down in his older brother's lap, Tadashi's cock filling the younger boy's mouth as he suckled on it quietly.

Hiro was knelt on the floor before his brother, settled in between Tadashi's legs. But whereas Tadashi wore almost nothing, Hiro was much more intricately attired. In fact he was wearing a very stereotypical Japanese Schoolgirl's outfit. The sort that was still mandatory across the sea in Japan, but was becoming less mandatory here in the city with each passing year. Even so it was still highly popular with cosplayers and fetishists. Hiro wore a set of black nylon stockings, a dark blue skirt that barely covered the tops of them where they met half way down his thighs, and a proper sailor style white blouse, with a red neckerchief draped over his shoulders and tied into a bow around his chest. Before they had begun he had even touched up his face with just a few hints of makeup to soften his features.

It hadn't started that way originally. Tadashi came on more slowly at first well over a year ago with what began as stolen moments late at night of the older brother sliding into the younger brother's bed, hushing him to silence as he'd jerk the younger boy off under the covers in his underwear. Over time, moments like that grew into kissing, then french kissing, then teaching Hiro to return the favor, then into a full blown sexual relationship very carefully concealed from their Aunt who would know flip completely out if she even suspected. One night, while in much the same positions as they were tonight, Tadashi had suggested Hiro dress this way. At first Hiro had thought his brother was nuts, but once he had been goaded into trying it on, he had to admit, looking at himself in the mirror, that he seemed to fill out the suit quite nicely. After that they never played around together any other way.

Hiro's lips were sealed firmly around his older brother's cock, his eyes closed as he focused on gliding slowly and steadily back and forth, up and down, sucking especially hard every time he drew back, just like sucking on a popsicle. He couldn't quite deep throat his brother, especially not from this angle, but he kept both hands wrapped around Tadishi's cock, pumping it steadily as he worked on it with his mouth.

Tadashi was moaning softly, shifting occasionally where he sat as the sensations sent surges of arousal through his body. He made sure to keep mostly quiet, though. Aunt Cass was sleeping one room away and they had to be discreet. He stroked the younger boy's hair affectionately.

"That's it, Hiro, just keep going like that," he encouraged "You're gonna get me to pop soon."

Hiro bobbed his head up and down a moment more before letting Tadashi's cock go from his mouth but kept pumping it steadily as he looked up at his brother.

"Where you gonna put it tonight?" Hiro asked with a teasing grin.

"Haven't decided yet," Tadashi said, leaning forward and taking a good firm grip of Hiro's tasseled hair "But you're not gonna find out if you don't get back to work."

He pushed Hiro's head back down on his cock, taking control as he guided Hiro up and down, beginning to thrust his cock into Hiro's mouth, setting the rhythm he needed to climax. Hiro squirmed on his knees, almost choking when the cock was pushed back in nearly to the back of his throat, but he did as he was told and got right back to his task, tilting his eyes up to look at his brother so Tadashi could see the look in them as he sucked him off. Tadashi's cock was already oozing precum into his mouth and he swallowed it gladly. He'd swallow Tadashi's whole load if he had to. It hadn't been that way at first. Hiro couldn't stand it at first, but with time and encouragement Hiro could now swallow like a pro if he needed to.

Tadashi was thrusting into Hiro's mouth faster now, keeping a tighter grip on the young boy's hair. He was approaching his peak, Hiro knew, and he sucked on the thrusting cock, dragging his tongue against the length of it with each passing moment eager to get his brother off. His own stiff shaft was hard as a rock, trapped within the confines of the soft pink panties he wore beneath his skirt.

When Tadashi did come, though, only one thick burst if his hot seed spilled into Hiro's mouth. Hiro felt his head jerked back sharply, almost painfully at the suddenness of it and he looked up at his brother wide eyed as his hair was held tightly in one hand, while Tadashi jerked himself off quickly with the other. The next bursts of his seed splatted across Hiro's face again and again as Tadashi groaned over him. Each burst, spilled more and more of his seed across Hiro's lips, cheeks and forehead, some even getting in his hair. Hiro obediently held still on the floor as his brother came on him before Tadashi began to relax. He pushed his cock more gently back into Hiro's mouth to suck clean, which the younger boy was happy to do, licking the length of his brother's cock and swallowing what seed he'd been fed.

When Tadashi settled down and withdrew, sitting back on the bed, he released Hiro's hair and stroked his head more affectionately. Hiro looked up at his brother and smiled.

"That was great," Hiro said "It's so great feeling that on my face."

"Makes you all the prettier too," Tadashi said, before blinking and reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing his phone 'Which reminds me, hold still."

Hiro did as he was told, looking right at the phone with his cum covered face, smiling and licking his lips while Tadashi snapped off a couple of photos. Tadashi had quite a growing collection. Hiro suspected he was sharing them with people on the Dark Web, though Tadashi would never admit to it.

Once the photos were taken, Tadashi tossed the phone aside and grabbed a small towel, cleaning up Hiro's face as much as he could, stroking the younger boy's hair affectionately as he did.

"Can't let Aunt Cass see you like that," he said. Hiro laughed quietly, keeping his voice down.

"If Aunt Cass saw me dressed like this then having a face full of your cum would be the least of my problems," Hiro replied.

"Hush now,"Tadashi said, his fingers gliding through Hiro's hair before taking a good grip on it again and drawing Hiro's head down to his lap again "I'm not done with you yet."

Tadashi pushed his now semi-hard shaft back into Hiro's mouth and the younger boy got to work sucking on it immediately. He wasn't getting any more cum down his throat tonight, but he needed to get his brother hard again anyway for what came next.

The next ten minutes or so passed in near silence beyond the quiet slurping noises Hiro was making as he sucked almost needfully on his brothers cock, getting it hard again and arousing his brother back to a point where the could move on. Tadashi tugged Hiro's head back when he was ready.

"Good girl,"Tadashi complimented him before getting up and going to his dresser "Now for the fun part."

"That wasn't the fun part?" Hiro teased.

"You're kinda mouthy tonight," Tadashi said thoughtfully, having already retrieved a short length of soft rope from his top dresser drawer before reaching back in and this time withdrawing a long strip of thick black cloth into which had already been tied a large knot right in the middle of it to serve as a gag.

"Oh come on Tadashi," Hiro began but Tadashi shushed him.

"Better that than waking up Aunt Cass," Tadashi replied "You get kinda loud."

He knelt on the floor behind Hiro who still sat on his knees on the floor, and took one of Hiro's wrists, looping the soft rope around it a few times before tugging it behind Hiro's back and crossing it with his other wrist, tying the two together snuggly.

"How's that?" Tadashi asked.

"It's good,"Hiro replied, his voice quivering a little bit. He hated to admit just how much his arousal had spiked as soon as he felt the soft rope against his skin. Being tied and made helpless like this was such a massive turn-on for him.

Tadashi nodded and took the knotted cloth and nudged the thick wad of fabric into Hiro mouth. The younger boy complied meekly enough and once it was in place he tilted his head forward while Tadashi tied the gag firmly behind his head

"There now, that's much better, don't you think?" Tadashi said.

Hiro nodded quietly as his brother helped Hiro rise up on his knees before pushing him down on his stomach on the towel still laying across the bed that Tadashi had been sitting on. Tadashi then retrieved one of his pillows to put under Hiro's head, pushing his face into it. Hiro squirmed a little bit, his heart pounding faster in his chest as his brother pushed him down. He was truly helpless now and couldn't stop Tadashi from don't anything at all to him, and that was part of the thrill.

Tadashi knelt behind his younger brother again and flipped up the back of his skirt, revealing the soft pink panties the boy was wearing. He grinned and slide his hand between Hiro's legs from behind stroking right up against Hiro's hard cock through the thin fabric of the panties. The motion made Hiro moan muffledly into his gag and the pillows, squirming where he lay.

"Mmm, I guess you're already ready for me, hmmm?" Tadashi said, stroking the younger boy's cock steadily for a moment before withdrawing his hand. 

Tadashi tugged the back of Hiro's panties down, enough to get at what he was really after. Fetching some lube from his nightstand next, Tadashi took a moment to smear some of the cool substance liberally up in between Hiro's buttcheeks, making sure there was enough to get the job done. The sensation only made Hiro moan and squirm even more. He was eager to the point of frustration, quietly wishing his big brother would get on with it.

At last he got his wish as Tadashi got right behind Hiro then, first pressing the head of his cock up against Hiro's ass, rubbing it up and down his crack for a moment before he pressed down on Hiro's lower back with one hand and used the other to help push his cock firmly up into Hiro's young body firmly, gritting his teeth and trying not to groan out loud too much as he sank into his younger brother slowly.

Hiro, arched his back and moaned sharply into his gag and the pillows at the intrusion. It hurt. It always hurt at first. Tadashi was just so big for him. The lube helped though and Hiro forced himself to relax as much as he was able as he felt the length of Tadashi's hard cock sink into him an inch at a time. After what seemed like an eternity Hiro could almost feel Tadashis balls against his ass. His brother was nearly hilted in him.

Hiro lay there, moaning softly, the pillows and his gag muffling the sounds, tagging a little bit at his tied wrists as he squirmed on the bed, his body slowly adjusting to having his brother's cock inside him once more. Tadashi held still and let his brother relax and adjust before he slowly began to ease his way back out, not quite all the way, then thrusting in firmly again eliciting another sharp, but muffled moan from the younger boy. Tadashi withdrew, then thrust again, then again, then again, slowly beginning to build up the rhythm that drove Hiro crazy.

Each thrust drove sharp moans from Hiro's lungs, but the gag and the pillows ensure they didn't get too loud. Hiro shut his eyes tightly as he buried his face in them, tugging at his bonds and squirming on his belly as Tadashi ground him into the bed with each thrust, taking his hips firmly with both hands and setting the pace, fucking his younger brother more quickly now as Hiro's tight hole eased up a little bit and he was able to thrust as hard as he wished. He would thrust quickly and steadily for a few minutes before slowly to a stop and then thrust a couple of hard, sharp thrusts into the younger boy's body, impressing upon Hiro just how in charge Tadashi was over him.

With each motion of Tadshi's cock inside him, his body ground against the bed and the covers and his cock was forced to grind up against the front of his panties, the front of his skirt and the covers beneath. The sensation only added to his arousal so much so he tried to thrust and grind more against the fabrics concealing it, but his brother had too firm a grip on his hips. He was getting fucked at Tadashi's pace and had no say in the matter.

Tadashi was grunting and hissing with each hard thrust, making sure not to get too loud about it with their Aunt Cass sleeping just a few doors away. Before long he had Hiro's hips in a vice like grip and was thrusting into him as far as he could go, ramming the boy's tight ass again and again until he couldn't hold it any more. Tadashi slammed into Hiro hard, driving one last sharp muffled moan from him as Tadashi hit his peak and pumped another thick load of his seed deep into the young boy's body.

Hiro whimpered and wriggled helplessly as he felt the heat bursting inside him again and again for several seconds before the grip his brother held on him began to relax. Still, he squirmed in frustration as his own arousal was still driving him insane.

Tadashi only needed a few moments, though, taking time to get his breath, staying hilted in his brother's ass before reach down under the hem of Hiro's skirt, slipping between his panties and the bed and began jerking him off quickly. The sudden sensation was more than enough and Hiro yelped sharply into the pillows as he came, pumping his own load of young cum into his panties and skirt as he wriggled on the bed with his climax surging through him.

After a few minutes the two of them had come down from the peaks of their arousal and Tadashi very carefully pulled out of Hiro before tugging the back of his panties up, and slipping the back of his skirt back down into place. He gave Hiro an affectionate spank before carefully untying Hiro's hands and removing the gag. Hiro slowly got up, wobbling to his feet and hugged Tadashi tightly.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly.

Tadashi lifted Hiro's chin and smiled as he looked down at him.

"I love you too," he returned, before kissing Hiro full on the lips, the two of them sharing a long, intimate kiss what was seemed like an eternity.

Once broken, Hiro walked gingerly to the bedroom door and peeked out. Seeing no movement in the hall or light in Aunt Cass' bedroom he creeped out to the bathroom to clean up and change into his PJs. By the time he came back to the room and hid his schoolgirl outfit, Tadashi had done the same, and was getting into bed.

"Hey, Tadashi?" Hiro asked as he pulled back his own covers.

"Yeah?" Tadashi replied.

"How long you think we can do this before Aunt Cass figures it out?" Hiro asked.

"As long as we can,"Tadashi said "I wouldn't worry."

Hiro nodded a bit and pulled up the covers to get some sleep.

\--

Cass' body quivered sharply all over and she buried her face in her own pillows, moaning sharply as her own fingers plowed through the folds of her pussy driving her to orgasm, hitting her peak just then as she tried to stay as quiet as she could. She lay naked in her own bed, the covers shoved back as her orgasm swept through her, leaving her breathless. Having not really had any lovers for most of her life, she had gained plenty of experience pleasing herself, and tonight was no exception.

Even so it still felt wrong.

In the dark room she glanced at the small LCD screen propped up on her nightstand. It was showing the feed from the tiny camera she had hidden in the boys' room after she had begun hearing suspicious noises late at night a month or so ago. When she had first installed it a watched it a few weeks ago, she wasn't sure what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't what she had seen happen.

After that first night she was tempted to confront them about it, but all day as she worked in the cafe she kept wondering what harm they were really doing. So she let it go.

What surprised her more, though, was the arousing thoughts she began having the more she watched them do the things they did to each other. What kind of pervert was she?

After a minute relaxing in the afterglow of her peak, she reached over and looked at her two Nephews turning in and getting some sleep before turning off the screen. She rolled over to get some sleep, the images still drifting through her mind. Tadashi and Hiro fucking each other...as well as fantasies of either...or both...of them fucking her as well...

Maybe she'd...

She stopped that thought right there and shook her head slightly to clear her mind. She couldn't do it...

She shut her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep, trying to ignore the thoughts and feelings that fired her dreams all night...


End file.
